The Awakening
by Jokopoko
Summary: I wrote this in honour of the new Necron Codex just coming out, so please R&R (10 reviews gets a second chapter)


The Awakening  
  
"My fellow Imperial Commissioners and I demand to know what has happened to the Mordian 22nd Regiment on Telseva!" These where the words of Commissioner Yarrick of the Imperial Guard.  
  
There was a silence as the Space Marine chapter masters decided on how to respond to Yarrick's demand, because none of them knew what had happened. Before any could respond the metal door slid open revealing one of the Inquisitors standing in the door way. As he walked in all that could be heard was his armoured feet walking across the floor of the room.  
  
"Commissioner Yarrick, I am Inquisitor Kelenk and I have come to answer your question, all of your questions, if you would all turn you attention to the view screen please" He finished motioning towards the screen to the tables left. "This was recorded from the Telseva outpost three days ago and when you see it you will know why this has been kept so secret. Computer activate file Alpha/436GH/WS3.76"  
  
Before the emitter blinked in to life there was a 'Thought for the day message: Your mind is your only defence, do not waste it'. When the message disappeared the recording began.  
  
"This is Sergeant Hellot of the Mordian 22nd reporting as ordered on the forty four hour schedule to Commissioner Bassilo. Sir, Our science officers have been getting some strange readings from about thirty miles north-east of the camp, I sent a scouting party to check it out this morning but they have not yet reported back. We have noticed several unidentified ships entering the system we are not sure if they where Tyranids or Orks. We will continue our survey of the area to determine an ideal place for a Imperial base in the sector."   
  
As his was about to finish talking there was screams of men and the sound of weapons fire, the Sergeant wheeled round to see what was happening when he was reduced to atoms by a green blast. What skulked past the recording device next was a metal skeleton with a leering skull for a head, if turned to face the device and looked at them with it's gleaming red soulless eyes and appeared to analyse the machine before it brought it's weapon to bare and fired.  
  
There was a stunned silence in the room, it was the Inquisitor who finally spoke. "Yes my fellows, it appears that the Necrons have once again awoken from the stasis sleep and are once again terrorising the Universe. We have had similar reports of these sorts of attacks on Ork, Eldar, Dark Eldar, Chaos, Tau and even Tyranid bases or colonies, so the High Lords of Terra have made plans to arrange talks with the Eldar for a possible Alliance until the Necron menace has been defeated". Again there was silence, until Lord Calgar spoke out.  
  
"But Inquisitor, are you sure we can trust the Eldar, I know I have fought beside them on occasions and they are a honourable people. But they do have a tendency to retreat if it looks like defeat but victory is within reach". Kelenk considered Calgar for a moment and sighed deeply, he did have the courage of which his chapter, the Ultramarines, was famous for.   
  
"Lord Calgar, that is called strategy you of all people should know that even our mighty Empire can not survive against these Soulless machines alone, so a alliance is the only option and the Eldar are the only obvious choice, and don't forget we still have the Imperial Guard and the Adepta Sororitas to aid us".  
  
Calgar looked as if he still had more to say, but he decided against it. The others at the table, including Yarrick, we're all looking a bit uneasy about the decision that the High Lords had made. But Azrael, Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels, looked pleased with the idea for he was all ways a keen strategist and saw how the alliance would benefit both sides. Mixing the Empires strength with Eldar cunning and ingenuity, a force unstoppable. Where as Ragnar Blackmane, Master of the Space Wolves Chapter, looked sickened at the idea of allying with a Alien species, because as every one knew, the Space Wolves distrusted any Alien race.  
  
"So, we are all in agreement?" Kelenk asked.  
  
One by one all of the men at the table raised their hands starting with Azrael and ending with Ragnar Blackmane.  
  
"Very well" Kelenk began "We shall meet here again in one month along with three Eldar representatives, and may the Emperor protect us" With these final words the company departed, all deep in their own thought.  
  
As agreed, one month later, a representative for each Space Marine Chapter, for each Imperial Guard group and a representative from the Adepta Soroitas was present, including two Eldar Farseers and the leader of the Biel-Tan Craftworld. And Inquisitor Kelenk was present.  
  
"Now, we all know why we are here. To discuss a treaty between the Empire and the Eldar, may I introduce Arhra of the Biel-Tan Craftworld, Arhra" Kelenk gestured for the Eldar to stand.   
  
"Greetings, as the Inquisitor has already informed you I am of the Biel-Tan Craftworld. Two of your weeks ago I witnessed first hand the power of the Necrons when I saw them destroying our sister Craftworld Hwin-Sar. But what I recovered from the remains of the Craftworld is even more disturbing, it appears that the Farseer of Hwin-Sar had taken the memories of one of those machines and transferred it into a Rune stone and it is a terrifying image I came across. Could you all stand round the pillar please" When he finished speaking he took out a short pillar with a glassy top and placed the Rune stone on top of it and when every one was around the pillar he said something in Eldar and a holographic image appeared.  
  
It was a Tyranid Hive Tyrant which was attacking a number of Necron warriors and dispatching them all, but then in to the picture came a machine that the Empire had dubbed 'Necron Lord'. The Necron Lord took up it's staff silently and aimed it at the Hive Tyrant, at the tip of the staff a ball of energy was forming and suddenly it shot towards the Tyrant and engulfed it. Its cries of pain could be heard with in the energy, and when the energy had dispersed all that was left of the Hive Tyrant was a few charred fragments and a claw.  
  
Arhra removed the Rune stone from it's place a deposited it in to a bag which he handed to one of the Farseers. "So you see the power of the Necrons, able to destroy our most powerful foe with one weapon, so we need to create armoured machines to do any real damage to this menace, so may self and my fellow Eldar accept your offer of a alliance between our two peoples.  
  
Several mouths later there had been more battles with the Necrons and the Empire-Eldar alliance had won and lost it's share of battles. But they were coming close to finding a way to integrate Humanity powerful weapons with the Eldar speed and agility.  
  
Arhra and Tech-priest Algoth were in conversation when Kelenk walked in with a look of hope on his face. "My friends we have good news, the Dark Angels have eliminated almost all of the Necrons in the Herlgth sector and now shipping in that area can now commence again. I feel we may win his yet".  
  
"I to share your optimism Inquisitor, will you and the Tech-priest join me in a toast to victory!".  
  
"Yes let us do this" Algoth agreed. "To Victory"  
  
But unbeknown to our friends, deep in the mysterious folds of the warp dimension the Gods of old, The C'tan were planing there very downfall.  
  
"Pitiful fools, they can not defeat us we know what they will do before they themselves do" A shadowed voice said.  
  
"Yes my brother, every thing that is transpiring is to our plan, but there is on thing that concerns me. The Tau symbol has been very erratic will they ally with us, or the alliance?"  
A second voice responded.  
  
"Pay it no mind, we will crush all who oppose us and it appears that the Hive mind will be contacting us soon, then victory will be assured". With that two high evil laughs filled the warp and echoed through all of space and time. 


End file.
